Avenging the silence of innocence
by Cid Dante
Summary: Tony Stark and Clint Barton are trapped in the other Silent Hill, looking for a way out but the men are seperated and are forced to endure the hellish town alone with no clue how to escape. All they understand is that children are being sacrificed because it is what the right thing to do...


**Disclaimer...** I don't own either marvel's avengers or silent hill. I'm merely doing this for enjoyment.

**Chapter one...**

"Shepherd Glen? Seriously?"

"Yeah, what my sources said. Why would AIM go there though?"

"Sounds mindnumbing wherever it is. Why do the bad guys never go anywhere fun?"

"Would you just take this seriously? I'm not..."

"Relax birdy, I'm all business in the smackdown area."

"Yeah well, I still think we should have called the others..."

Those around the large, heavy glass table sat in silence as the recording faded. The two men who had been in the recording had went off to investigate a potential threat from the group that called themselves A.I.M or Advanced Idea Mechanics.

They had last been seen over a small town just a few miles away from Shepherd Glen. The four men and one woman stared at the flat screen that held all the information the group needed. The red headed woman drummed her fingertips on the surface, the tapping sound echoing in the large room. Coffee cups sat in front of them, only one of the men drank tea from the black mugs.

"How long ago was that recorded?" The blonde hero sat at the head of the table, taking the silence that had dared to fall.

The bald leader of S.h.e.i.l.d raised his eyebrow above his one good eye. He didn't like lying to those looking at him right now but sometimes, they could be rather... he wasn't sure what he could say that would be respectful without being rude. Passionate could be used but he preferred motivated.

"Over thirty hours," Fury admitted slowly, preparing himself for the verbal attack that would be brewing from the red headed assassin drumming her nails.

Those red nails stopped their almost hypnotic drumming and all attention went to her. The quiet man next to her offered a shy smile and a raised eyebrow as Natasha Romanoff blinked at the picture of her on/off battlefield partner.

Her friend's face looked back at her from the screen that had scrolling letters next to it with various information about him. Agent Clint Barton was a solid soldier who would go off and do his own things but he was known for biting off more than he could chew at times. His skills were amazing, the was no one alive with his marksmanship and his skills with a bow were legendary but Natasha knew that there was something wrong. Clint usually called or left some kind of message if he wasn't going to see her for over a day. She had heard nothing but she pushed the concern back to the edges of her mind.

"Thirty hours?" the quiet man spoke up for the group, "Why wait that long to call us?"

"I sent out a team of agents to investigate but they reported nothing." Nick Fury said, "We didn't even see any kind of evidence that A.I.M had been around."

Natasha scanned the file that had been laid out for all to see. Shepherd Glen was a quiet, family oriented town that was near a coastal mining town of Silent Hill. Both had hospitals, police and other townlike things but they shared the bigger and more expensive prison and mental hospital. There was nothing for A.I.M to actually head there for, no precious metals or chemicals.

Bruce Banner frowned as he hunched over his own file, Silent Hill had a mental hospital that was second to none in the smaller towns. He wasn't sure why the organisation would have went to such a sleepy little place, all the towns had was a fun fair and a few bowling alleys. It was a mining town but he didn't like to say anything on human nature because of the other guy that had residence in his body.

"And no sign of our archer and resident egomaniac?" the blonde spoke up again, "I find that hard to believe. Stark attracts more media attention than Vera Lyn when she's visiting the soldiers."

Fury opened his hands in a gesture that indicated that he knew that himself. Stark could create excitement in an empty room given half a chance. Any town that the billionaire visited became famous for two things. Property destruction due to some fight or because Stark had threw the party of the year and caused the same destruction. The only saving grace of that was that the man's company would always cough up when the repair bill was sent.

"We have searched the last known location and found nothing," he sighed, "I'm becoming desperate and I don't like being desperate."

_Where are you? _Natasha thought as she looked at the picture of Barton.

**Silent Hill...**

His world consisted of a few painful facts. His body felt like the entire world and the Hulk was perched right on top of the arc reactor that was firmly embedded in his chest, he had the overwhelming urge to vomit and his skull felt like it was a few sizes too damn small. He wasn't sure if any or all were self inflicted but he was pretty sure that he hadn't been drinking and that no illegal substances had been smoked or injected.

_Did I crash and I'm now in a coma? Is that how I go? The great Tony Stark, dying like a vegetable in some hospital ward with no control over my bodily fluids? Is Pepper crying at my bedside, begging me to wake up?_

He didn't like that idea. That wasn't how he wanted to die. He didn't want to die but he was no fool. His new life, his precious second chance was something he actually intended on doing something about. Yinsen, the brave and gentle doctor who had saved a lost Tony Stark would have been proud on his he was now.

Slowly, he pulled off his mask. He squeezed his dark brown eyes shut, expecting the harsh and irritating light of the sun to assault his delicate senses at present. He blinked in surprise as he was greeted with a soft, dull, grey sky with soft flakes of what he mistakenly thought was snowflakes. It felt like a monumental struggle to sit up, he grit his teeth as his body flared in pain and he allowed a small, strangled sound of a painful laugh to escape his lips.

The pain reacted badly to the nausea that had been very near when he had been laying down. His throat burned as he was sick, he coughed slightly and he cursed softly as he spat out bile. His armour was the only thing keeping him from falling face first onto the ash covered ground and he didn't feel in any rush to remove the Mark IX armour.

_No...no coma. The pain is too damn real,_ Tony thought as he stared at the ground.

"Damn it..." a voice said from behind him, "Did I finally piss Bruce off enough that he literally knocked me to next week?"

Tony Stark managed a soft laugh at that. At least he wasn't alone in this place, wherever this place was. His companion was still Hawkeye or Clint to people who were clueless as to the agent's real name. Tony relaxed his shoulders, not sure why he felt such dread building in his chest.

"I told you not to eat his peanut butter," Tony responded as he got to his feet, relieved and annoyed that the archer was already on his.

"When he starts to label the jar in the tower then I'll stop," Hawkeye smiled crookedly, "Anyhow, you ate the last of the chunky cookies that the other guy likes. How come you haven't been smashed?"

"...he likes me?" Tony frowned, "Anyhow, I think that's the least of our problems right now. The hell are we?"

Hawkeye turned in a circle, his feet creating a small crater in the ash. His spiked dirty blonde hair catching the ash flakes. He ran a gloved hand through it and stared at it for a long second. Was there a fire nearby or a volcano? He narrowed his eyes, pushing his shades onto the top of his head.

"Is this ash or..." he muttered softly.

"It's ash," Tony stated matter of factly, "Jarvis, locate the source of the fire would you and uh, call our ride."

Nothing but static filled his earpiece and he noticed that a heavy mist was slowly beginning to descend over the road they were on. Tony took a few steps forward, his armour slowly allowing him movement. He could have sworn that his reactor began to glow brighter as the fog became heavier. It felt like every breath was an effort and he couldn't figure out why.

_The hell is going in? Why isn't Jarvis answering? _Tony drummed his fingers in the heavy casing above his reactor, ignoring the metallic sound it produced.

"Tony...you are science geek right? Everything has an explanation," Hawkeye asked, "so, you are able to explain that right?"

_What the fuck are you talking about? _the billionaire thought ad he turned round to see what the archer was referring to. He stopped mid turn, stunned into silence and amazement.

The road leading out of town had changed. Long, metal rods from the ground had been twisted upwards and it looked like something had taken a huge bite. The two men walked slowly to the end of the road and stared over the edge. Hawkeye shook his head, tossing a rock over the edge, it didn't make a sound as it landed but he wasn't sure that it did get to the bottom.

_Am I tripping?_ Both men shared the same thought, what they were looking at shouldn't actually be possible but there it was. Tony raised his hand, commanding the technological wonder that was his armour to fire a shot of energy from the repulsor. The white energy releases didn't make a dent on the twisted metal and Tony looked to his partner.

The bowman shook his head, there was no way that was possible. Clear eyes narrowed as he tried to see past the heavy mist and if it wasn't for Tony wearing the bold golden yellow and hot rod red armour with the ever present reactor light, Hawkeye would have lost sight of his friend. Tony covered the short distance and shook his head, his dark brown eyes looking black in the muted lighting.

A heavy, solid, almost raspy rattle filled the sir. Seconds later, an air raid siren blared. Tony felt Hawkeye tap him on the shoulder, indicating that perhaps they should move instead of standing still. The billionaire didn't object but safety was a bit of an issue, they couldn't see further than a few feet.

A small fence was near and Hawkeye crouched behind it, motioning for Tony to do the same. Tony raised an eyebrow, he wasn't exactly slender in his suit and he stood out like a sore thumb so he would be the first thing the approaching creature or soul would see.

He stood his ground, his breathing increasing as his heart began to race. His pulse thundered in his ears and he felt sick to his stomach. He raised his arm, glad that the armour supported the limb that he knew was shaking. His factor glowed brightly, a buzzing sound came from his hand, telling him that it was primed and ready to go.

_...where the hell are we? What the hell is that creeping up..._ he thought as he struggled to keep his gaze forward but...a thought struck him. What if there was more than one? They couldn't see further than the noses on their faces so...

Hawkeye's cry of warning was too late as Tony felt himself knocked to the ground...


End file.
